Geer Napsama
Geer Napsama(ギールナップサマ Gīru Nappusama) is an Dark Mage of the former Legal Guild turned Dark Guild: Skull Cap. Appearance Geer is a well-toned male with a large, intimidating presence and stature. He has shaved dark hair which comes to a widow's peak, with the front of it being shaved to mimic the appearance of an anchor. He has gill-esque lines under both eyes and his teeth are sharpened, fitting with his crocodile motif. His forearms are emblazoned with dark tattoos of anchors and has another stylised tattoo on his right shoulder. Normally Geer remains shirtless, showing his well built muscles. He adorns stylised pendant, with several sharp teeth along the string and a red stone in the middle of it; he also sports dark wristbands. His anchor images are seen again on his baggy, dark trousers which are held up by a large belt and his legs are seeminly entirely wrapped in bandages. He wears dark shoes with a curled, upturned toe - akin to those typically adorned by genies. His most noticeable aspect of his appearance is most definitely his large, decorative crocodile hood which covers his head and upper torso. The jaws of this hood are unnaturally wide and it bears teeth as well as eyes and nostrils. The garment is sleeveless and accompanied by a large fur-lined cape which almost reaches his feet. Personality in an attempt to torture her.]] Relationships History Synopsis .]] Magic and Abilities Gel Magic (ゲルマジック Geru Majikku): Geer is able to utilise magic which allows him to generate and manipulate a sticky gel, like substance from his body which - while very viscous - moves like water. Like the magic: ; Geer can turn his own body into gel, rendering him impervious to various attacks, both magical and physical. When in his liquid state he is able to move through small openings and cracks as well as trap others within his body; since his body is gel and not water; it cannot sustain life and no known animal can breathe in it, making it a powerul magic to use to drown others. His offensive capabilities are also similar to Water in the sense that he has such potent control of his magic that merely by getting angry, his liquid body begins to boil, allowing him to burn others; shown when he tried to torture Ramona Watt. *'Gel Quasar' (ゲルクエーサー Geru Kuēsā): Geer crosses his arms and releases an impressive amount of gel from his body and whirls it around himself and then allows it to burst outwards; releasing large high-pressure globules and waves of liquid at Geer's tagret, these jets of gel are very powerful and can grievously injure others. Enhanced Strength: Geer is incredibly stron, being able to pulverise stone in order to escape a wall he was in while in liquid form and knock Nolan on his feet with relative ease. Enhanced Speed:He is very quick on his feet, managing to almost surprise Nolan with a sneak attack with a nearby weapon. It should be noted that while Geer is very agile in his liquid state, he is a lot faster and is able to easily coarse through cracks in the floor and walls with little effort. Trivia *Napsama is Estonian for "snap". Category:FB